Strawberry Crème Brulee
by anime-fangirl26
Summary: Ciel doesn't remember what today is! What will Sebastian do in order to remind him? Happy Valentine's Day! XD Please Read and Review!


This is a random fanfic I felt like writing! Hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! Happy Valentine's Day 3 XD

* * *

It was a nice sunny day without a single cloud in the sky. A loud voice rang through a mansion located in a suburban area outside of London.

"SEBSTIAN!" Ciel yelled out. This was the third time he had called out his servant's name, yet the butler didn't come to his assistance. The boy waited impatiently in his study, sparing glances at the grandfather clock every few seconds. 2:15. His butler was _15 minutes _late. He was supposed to come at 2:00 with his afternoon snack and tea and he was late! Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door and in came the black butler, with the cart containing his snack.

"Finally!" Ciel exclaimed. "What took you so long?" Ciel glared at the man across the room, not too pleased that _his _butler screwed up. This was no way for a butler of the Phantomhive to act!

"I apologize profusely Bocchan. But there were some….mishaps that took place on my way here. I had to tend to them first before I could come here." Sebastian thought back to Bard nearly setting the young earl's snack on fire, Maylene running through the hallways with stacks of plates in her hands and nearly dropping and breaking them in the process, and Finny who 'accidentally' swung a tree through a window. They never learn from their mistakes. It only fuels them to make more.

"Tch. Fine. Just get over here and give my snack," Ciel said, still clearly agitated. Sebastian rolled the cart in front of the earl's desk and set the cup of tea and the plate with a strawberry Crème Brulee on it. He walked over and stood silently behind the black chair and waited patiently as his master ate his snack. As Ciel cut into the Crème Brulee with his fork, he noticed the strawberries were cut into hearts. What was this?

"Sebastian? Why are these strawberries cut into hearts?" Ciel turned around in his chair to face his butler and looked at him with a questioningly look. Sebastian looked at the heart-shaped strawberry and smirked.

"Bocchan, surely you haven't forgotten what today is have you?" Sebastian asked. The earl looked confused as he glanced back down at his fork. He clearly didn't remember. Though it was surprising since he did own a candy company. His stores were being over-crowded with customers buying huge amounts of chocolates and candies and yet the earl still couldn't get a clue as to why.

"Then shall I remind you, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked. He stepped forward and took hold of the fork and set it on the table. He gently grabbed Ciel's chin and lifted it up, softly placing his lips upon the young boys. Ciel widened his eyes but before he could push Sebastian off him, the butler grabbed Ciel's hands and intertwined their fingers together. The boy was helpless against the older man's tight grip on his hands and he couldn't seem to will himself to pull away. The kiss was just so…..enticing! Sebastian's lips were unexpectedly soft against his own. After a minute, Sebastian pulled back as his master needed air to breath. Ciel was panting from the kiss, his breath completely taken away. Sebastian wasn't even as affected as Ciel was, though that was to be expected from a demon. Sebastian let go of Ciel's hands and stepped back.

"Does the Bocchan remember yet?" he asked with a smile. Ciel, after he regained his breath, looked up and glared at the butler.

"How was kissing me supposed to remind me of what day it is?" he asked, clearly confused. An idea suddenly popped into his mind and he looked back at Sebastian. "Sebastian, I think I may need a bit more reminding," he said with a mischievous smirk. Sebastian, although surprised at first, responded without hesitation.

"Of Course, My Lord." He walked up to Ciel and cupped both his cheeks, bringing his face down to press their lips together. Sebastian lifted up his knee and rested it on the chair, next to Ciel's right leg. Before the boy knew it, the butler had somehow switched their positions so that the man was now sitting on the chair and the young earl was on his lap, all the while still keeping their kiss intact. Both Ciel's legs were on either side of Sebastian's legs. The demon snaked his arms around the boy's waist as the boy entangled his fingers in Sebastian's soft hair to deepen the kiss. Though while the kiss continued, one thought came across Ciel's mind.

_I still don't know what today is._

_

* * *

_

Aw, poor Ciel! Please Review!


End file.
